Frozen Teardrops
by ravendream
Summary: [One-shot; Misty x Jessie] When your heart is shattered, it might take the most unexpected person to put it back together.


Hiya Peoples!  
  
Okay, this is a fic written as a present for one of my three best friends, Christina, for her 14th birthday. We both are actually AAML/Pokeshipping fans, but, for a change, I decided to write a bitchshippy (don't know what it means? Then read!) So without further ado!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm not a guy, so I'm not Satoshi Tajiri (sp?) and I'm not rich, so I don't own Pokemon. Or at least, I don't think I do anyway. I'll tell you when I figure it out.  
  
WARNING: bitchshipping, yuri, shoujo ai, femmeslash, and a little fluffy.  
  
Frozen Teardrops By Bunny a.k.a. Sakura Tsuki. the Kawii Fire Fairy Dedicated to Christina a.k.a. Princess CJ  
  
Misty smiled. It was a beautiful day that left all of the residents of the shining city of Cerulean with high hopes. Still, it wasn't exactly the sunshine that gave her the energy she felt at the moment. No, it was something else, something else so exhilarating, it made her wonder if it was truly real. Today, two great things were to take place. Her 16th birthday (complete with party for once) was going to take place that night.  
  
Almost everyone was attending to wish her sweet sixteen. Duplica was bringing her ditto and was fully prepared to do a free show. Tracy, Sakura, and even Rudy were coming, as well as several of the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies that she and her friends had helped along their journeys. Sabrina, Erika, and even Whitney were taking a break from there gyms. Todd and Richie were stopping in since they were both near Pewter when the invitations were sent. Even Melody was coming. It seemed like everyone that they had helped out or became friends with was coming. Her first invitations though, of course, went out to Brock and Ash.  
  
Ash. That was what else was going to happen that night. She was finally going to confess her undying love for Ash. After all, the worst that could happen is that he would reject her. *Oh, who am I kidding? * She asked herself bitterly. *If he rejects me, my worlds gonna crash and burn! * Then she did a retake, playing out the possibilities and scenes to go with them in her head. *Well no doubt about it, if he rejects me, I'll be more than crushed. Not suicidal, but definitely about as close to an unreachable crying teenager wanted to be left alone to die as possible. But then again, I suppose it is better than becoming one of those soap opera girls who decides to tell him that she loves him years later and spends a heck of a lot of time searching for him just to find that he's married with children and ~then~ is crushed. *  
  
She thought about what she actually would do if Ash broke her heart. She knew for sure that she would lock herself up both mentally and physically for at least a week during which she would most likely flood out Cerulean City. Who knew what she'd do then. As selfish as her next thought sounded, she knew it was most likely true. Unless she decided to head off on her own Pokemon Journey, she would probably make her way back to Rudy, who had made it clear that his heart was still just for her or go to live in Pewter with Brock, who's girlfriend Suzy lived miles away in Celadon unable to give him a hand in any of his responsibilities since his dad died, he always needed help with running the gym or taking care of his brothers and sisters who hadn't left on there Pokemon journeys yet.  
  
She turned to head inside and get dressed, now reminded of the grim likely chance that Ash would turn her down.  
  
Now in her room, she actually pulled on something she never thought she would wear. It was a sparkling blue dress that Daisy had given her a year ago. It wasn't that she didn't really like the dress. The material was soft and velvety and the color was to die for. It was more that the dress was what Violet called a 'sexy dress'. It was low cut to show the very top of the breasts and very short at the bottom. Normally, she wouldn't be caught dead in anything that could send Brock into drool mode XXXL, but tonight was different. It was her sixteenth. She was older, more mature, and by the view of some, much prettier. Her hair had grown out, long and beautiful and much easier to style and control. Her body had matured, sure she didn't have the biggest chest in the world, but, hey, not everything was about cleavage right?  
  
She pulled into the tight dress with renewed confidence, though the awareness that Ash could and most likely would leave her in the dust of girls such as Gazelle was ever present and biting at her slowly yet surely. Sighing at her own lack of self-confidence, she pulled her hair up into two identical buns on either side of her head and stuck decorative chopsticks through them.  
  
She stopped at the window for a brief moment of tranquillity. Trying to forget about both the happiness and worry of the night to come, she let the salty breeze gently blow into her face, gently caressing her tight skin. She closed her eyes, wishing with all her might that she would finally be with the one that night. Making her final prayer, she closed the window and left to prepare.  
  
~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*  
  
"Jessie! Can't we take a break?" Meowth asked his other partner in crime. "All dis walkin' is makin' me want a cat nap!" The redhead actually paused to consider the talking pokemon's pleas. She had actually been getting tired herself and found a rest to sound very appealing.  
  
"Please!!" James whined. Jessie scowled at the high pitched yowl. As much as it pained her to continue walking, she decided that it would be fun to go on just to hear them suffer. She giggled to herself, simple things like this weren't as entertaining as her normal mayhem (or she liked to think of it as mayhem, most others preferred to think of it as failed high school pranks) Finally, after another labored 10 minutes, she turned to the boys.  
  
"Now I think we can take a break," She said sighing and pulling out a blanket to spread out on the ground. "See? That wasn't *that* bad, now was it?" She asked. She began to say more, but stopped as another voice could be heard.  
  
"Like, oh my god! I can't believe that Misty is like, not a runt anymore!" One of the voices squealed.  
  
"Like, tell me about it. And the totally phat party we planned is gonna be like soooooooo awesome!" Another voice trilled from the other side of the bushes. Meowth and James had also stopped to listen, hoping to hear something interesting that they could steal.  
  
"Like totally!!" Said a third voice. "I guess she's, like, finally and official Sensational Sister!" Jessie racked her brain to try and remember just where she had heard those voices before. "She's finally going to be a part of, like, the Waterflowers!" That was where she heard them! They were the twerp's older sisters.  
  
"Did you hear that Jess?" James asked pointing still at the bush.  
  
"Red's havin' a party." Meowth said, uninterested until he really thought about it. "Hey! Dat means dat all da twerps' friends'll be der!" James filled in the rest.  
  
"And where there's trainers, there's pokemon!" James cried in a voice brimming with pointless triumph. Jessie was swift to pummel them both with a rather large paper fan that had managed to handily appear out of thin air.  
  
"A girl's sweet sixteen is important!" She yelled at them. "You can't just break in and crash the most important occasion in a young girl's life!" She stopped to take back in the precious air that she had used to screech with.  
  
"Hey, how do you know how old she is anyway Jess?" James asked, curious. She immediately turned red and tried to cover her embarrassment up. After a few seconds of stuttering, she finally came out with the simplest and most believable explanation she could think of.  
  
"I just know! Now don't question me again!" It was almost possible to see steam coming out of her ears and her pearly white teeth grow into fangs. "But now that I think about it, we can't crash the party, but we can spy. Maybe we'll find out where that black haired twerp is taking Pikachu next." Her eyes flashed dreamily. Inside, she knew that that wasn't the real reason she wanted to go to the gym. She wanted to see her again. Sure, the girl was seven years younger than herself, but deep inside, she wondered if that really mattered. Why should love be based on age and gender? Wasn't love an uncontrollable feeling? If it could be controlled, then she would have never fallen in love with another girl. And worst than that, a sixteen- year-old girl who happened to be your sworn enemy.  
  
More than anything, she was worried. She was hoping to get the chance to confess her love and this seemed like the perfect one. Still, though, what if she didn't carry the same feelings? Jessie was perfectly aware that the chances of her love being both lesbian and in love with her mortal enemy were less that one in a million. The realization that she would most likely never earn that love almost brought tears to her eyes. It felt like her heart was being pulled in both directions as scenes rolled through her mind. Memories of all the times that Misty spoke of her love for Ash came flooding back, ready to cause her the same pain that she had both accidentally and intentionally caused. Everything she had ever done, from cheating on Cassidy to trying to steal Pikachu came back to successfully slap her hard in the face.  
  
Still, she wanted to at least admit to the other girl how she really felt. *It's better than just waiting and wondering if it ever could have been* She finally figured and turned to catch up with her partners. ~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*  
  
Misty smoothed down her dress. *Better now than never* She told herself. She checked her reflection in the punch bowl one last time before boldly striding up to Ash.  
  
"A-Ash?" She said. She was getting nervous now, she seemed to be able to feel the room saying to her mentally 'Don't bother. He'll leave you there for another girl.' She seemed to feel it more than hear it. He turned to face her.  
  
"Yeah Mist?" He asked, smiling. She cleared her throat and gulped. *Here goes nothing.*  
  
"I've got something that I just really need to tell you." She had decided to begin her confession with a classic opening. At least she wouldn't sound dumb. "I tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away, only days after I pulled you from that river. Ash. what I'm trying to say is. I love you!" She had just blurted it out. She had planned what she was going to say and had memorized it by heart, but all of her planning had been of no avail. It had just come out, not as elegantly as she had planned on saying it, but it still did. He just stared at her, almost as if he were nervous, sad and maybe even a little scared. *Oh no! * Her mind screamed. *I must have done something wrong! I knew I sounded stupid. * She soon found out though that it hadn't been her after all as she saw something that she had had nightmares about since she had visited the House of Imite for the first time.  
  
She watched as the familiar blue-haired girl named Duplica ran up to Ash, grabbing his arm and kissing his cheek.  
  
"Hi sweetie!" She chirped, proving that she had heard none of the earlier conversation. "Oh, Misty! I've been looking for you all ov-." She watched in confusion as the red head turned and ran from the room. "Was it something I said?" She asked, worried. Ash shook his head, a feeling of guilt beginning to thicken the air and smother him.  
  
"It's my fault." Was all he could manage. He looked to his long time secret girl friend who gave him an understanding smile.  
  
"Go after her you idiot!" She smiled, pushing him forward. "She needs you too much. I've always got my ditto." He looked back at her with a smile that said 'Thanks.' "No problem." She whispered to herself as he ran to get Brock, Tracy, and the other Cerulean Sisters. She looked down at Ditto, who had been handily transformed into a keychain hanging off of her belt loop. "Well, there he goes." She said. Tears were evident in her eyes, but Ditto could tell that they weren't the kind of tears that came from losing someone, but tears of understanding and support. "Now I only hope it's not too late for them." She took up her backpack and, left a note on top of Misty's present.  
  
Dear Misty, Thank you so much for inviting me to your party.  
  
I also want to say I'm sorry. When Ash and I started going out, I think I was sort of aware of your feelings for him. I guess as time just went on, I tried to forget about them until, to me, you were just friends. I've sent him after you. I hope that even if you can't love him again that you'll at least forgive him. Well, I'm leaving now. I guess I'll take a short journey with Ditto before I head back to the House of Imate (sp?). I kind of want to sort things out.  
  
Please give Ash my love and think about what I said. Your Friend, Duplica  
  
She smiled, setting down the precious paper. As strange as the situation was, it had finally made her understand. She could never be part of Ash's life without messing with others too. Part of her decided that she was being totally selfish here. Letting Ash go because she was too coward to put up with the hard times. The other part of her thought of the situation as her final gift to her only non-pokemon friends. She was leaving, mending the crack in Ash and Misty's relationship. *If she was telling him what I think she was telling him, then this is all my fault.* She thought sadly as she left the crowed gym.  
  
"Ditto dit?" (Where are we going?) Ditto asked Duplica as they walked off into the night.  
  
"I don't know." She confessed. "I guess we'll go somewhere no one knows us and hang for a while before we head back home." * Ash and Misty. Whether you find love again or not, my heart is always with you. I'll remember you always. Friends.* ~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*  
  
Misty practically threw herself onto the stone bench. How could he do this to her? It wasn't really that he had a girlfriend or that it was Duplica of all people as much as it was the fact that he had kept it from her. Whether they were in love or not, they were still best friends! Didn't best friends tell each other everything?  
  
*I should've just stuck with pokemon! * She said angrily to herself, staring at the ocean even though her eyes were so filled with tears that she couldn't see anything except for the bright light of the moon. * Life was great living on my own, just me and my babies, but no, he just had to show up! He had to get me so P.O.ed that I would follow him and then be so kind and caring. That's just the way boys are, they lead you on, make you think that your both happy and then leave you there in the dirt! I would have preferred to stay alone and without friends. * Gradually her anger subsided, leaving only her tears and shattered heart. *And to think, I spent all my time preparing for the worst when I had the wrong 'worst' planned. Who'd have thought he would have gone off and gotten a girlfriend? That's worst than being rejected as a lover, I've been rejected as a friend too. * She sniffed.  
  
Suddenly a rustling in the bushes was heard. She didn't pay much attention until she heard the voice.  
  
"Hey twerp," It wasn't really insulting this time and it wasn't meant to be either. The voice was caring. "What's wrong?" Misty looked up and was astonished to find Jessie standing there in all her short-skirted splendor. The older woman walked and sat next to her on the bench. As much as Misty had never trusted or liked Jessie, she found herself spilling her heart out to her.  
  
"Oh my god, it was terrible!" She cried, twin streams of tears running down her face and hiccuping every once in a while. "I-I told A-Ash how I -hic- felt about h-him and he. he. he has a girl -hic- friend and he didn't e- even tell -hic- me and I'm supposed to b-be his -hic- best friend!" She waited for triumph and happiness to flash over the Rocket's features, but was surprised to see, instead, sadness, compassion, and understanding. She was equally, if not more surprised as the other woman put her arms around the heart broken girl and wrapped her into a tight hug.  
  
"He's not worth it if he can't see you for what you truly are." She said holding the girl tighter.  
  
"I guess I just wasn't pretty enough. I would give up my gym to be beautiful enough for someone to want me." She confessed, returning Jessie's hug.  
  
"For what it's worth, I think you're beautiful." She slapped herself mentally and hoped that Misty hadn't caught the affection in that remark. She did.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, fully aware that Jessie was hiding something. Jessie sighed, realizing that now was as good a time as any.  
  
"Look kid, life's like a game. Every player gets dealt different cards. Don't tell anyone, but I guess what I'm really trying to say is . I'm."  
  
"Lesbian?" Misty asked, looking the Rocket Girl full in the eyes. Jessie looked both astonished and relieved at the same time as horrified. Neither one of them said anything really. They didn't need words to understand what the other was thinking. Then before they even realized what they were doing, they both moved forward, their lips meeting for the first time. They shared the kiss for a few precious moments before Misty broke away, standing up.  
  
"We can't make this work!" She yelled. Jessie looked at her, the pain was evident beyond all else in her eyes. "We just can't do it!"  
  
"Why? Am I not good enough for you?" Jessie asked, swallowing her pride for once.  
  
"You're a member of the gang we've been fighting for over four years!"  
  
"I'll quit." Jessie said, she had finally found love and was not ready to abandon it just yet. "I leave the team for good." She resolved, standing now also.  
  
"What about our ages? I mean I'm sixteen and you're twenty-three! How are we supposed to explain that?" She asked.  
  
"If this is real love, then does it really matter what others think? Does real love count the years?" Misty found herself awestruck, not only had she noticed Jessie's body, but also that she was unbelievably insightful for a gang member. She hung her head in defeat.  
  
"You're right." She admitted. "And for what it's worth, I think you're beautiful too." She said as the two rejoined in a sequel to their earlier bout of unexplained passion. They were both unaware of the others watching them.  
  
Tracy sketched the scene eagerly in his book while Brock silently cried his eyes out. Ash just watched and smiled, happy that his best friend had finally gotten the least she deserved. ~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*  
  
Jessie sat on the bench, her head on Misty's shoulder. The two had been out there for hours. They were both shocked at how the night had turned out. Jessie had never expected to actually have her affection returned and Misty had never once assumed that there was a part in her that longed for Jessie. She had never even thought of the possibility until now. She looked at her newfound beloved, who had sat up and drawn a small pouch from her pocket, which she handed to Misty. She opened it and stared in awe. It was a beautiful silver chain with a Silver and Saphire dragonair hanging from it.  
  
"It's beautiful." Wordlessly, Jessie took the necklace and clasped it around Misty's neck.  
  
"Happy Birthday." She whispered in Misty's ear as the two watched the sun rise over the sea.  
  
**((**))**((**))**((**))**((**))**  
  
So, how was it? I hope you liked it, it's rather out of character for me, but I tried.  
  
Happy B-Day Christina!!!!!! 


End file.
